Alone
by Symbotica
Summary: A woman is following Alucard. This means a new chapter in the long life of the vampire...Please R&R! :
1. The Night

**Alone**

Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing, of course I wish I could own Alucard... :)

Chapter 1: The Night

"Target has been silenced..." A tall, dark man seemingly said to himself. A luxury car pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. The person inside said something inaudible to the man. Then rolled up the window and drove away.

Alucard was the Hellsing Organizations vampire. For as long as he could remember he had their been their servant. It had always seemed so natural to him. Even a person who had lived as long as him didn't really understand what it meant to be his own person. To make his own decisions, simply for himself and no one else.

Tonight was no different. It was just another of thousands of cheap vampires that threatened the human race. This was it...the extent of his life... He never thought of himself as alone...but he was. It was in his nature...solitude. Then again he had the "police girl..." Somehow that made him even more lonely. She hadn't taken to drinking blood. She was weak. Somehow she was sustaining herself. Unfortunately, she was no companion for him. She did not want to comprehend the nature of the true un-dead.

Even so, he had taken to protecting her...like a child. "What a night..." the police girl said. "This doesn't even seem to be getting any easier." After Alucard had defeated Incognito, she had remained with the Hellsing Organization. Killing vampires was all she knew. "Police girl...why don't you leave and become your own child of the night?" Alucard had asked this question before and never really received an answer. "I don't know, I feel, as if I am needed here." Seras Victoria replied.

"Well, I'm off..." She said after a moments uncomfortable silence and began slowly heading back to the utility vehicle. Alucard turned and watched her go. He began to walkin the opposite direction. "Might as well enjoy the night." Alucard said quietly to himself, with a smile that told the unknowing world how much he loved the darkness. "What shall I do?" He asked. Suddenly he stopped...someone was watching him. He smirked, then disappeared.

He was walking through the walls of the Hellsing house. It was time for his nightly visit with his master. "Where have you been, Alucard?" Integra asked as if upset. "I didn't know I was needed..." Alucard smiled. "Come here, I want to give you something..." Integra walked over to her desk, lit a cigar and handed Alucard a sheet of paper. "What's this?" Alucard asked with intrigue. It was clearly a photo...but nothing was on it. Alucard just stared at it.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Integra asked taking a puff of her cigar. "Should it?" Alucard questioned. "The photograph is a copy from one taken a few short hours ago. Someone is following you..." She said. "Do you know who it is?" She added with another drag. "No..." Alucard replied smoothly. "Well someone is obviously taking an interest in you. We must find them before they find out who and what you are." Integra stated plainly. "Sounds interesting...someone following me...Ill make sure I find out who it is...because they dont know what theyre doing." Alucard said smirking. "They don't even know that I can't be photographed." Alucard stared at the photo and laughed as he set it on the table.

"Till tomorrow..." Alucard slowly disappeared tipping his hat to Integra. "He doesn't understand. This..." Integra was interrupted by knocking. "Sir Integra?" Walter, the Hellsing Organization's servant said. "Yes, Walter?" Integra replied. "I am here to tell you that we are going to start an investigation regarding the photograph...immediately." "Thank you, Walter. Good night..."Integra said and Walter left. "Hopefully, this won't get any worse..." Integra told herself, although she knew that this was only the beginning. She left her office and headed for her room.

"I understand, Integra..."Alucard said to himself chuckling. "Time for me to have some fun..." Leaving the Hellsing house laughing.


	2. Samantha

A/N: Thank you Jay FicLover for your review. :) To answer your questions...I just assumed that Integra gotthe photofrom a source...and yes, this is anime based... Thanks! PleaseR&R!

Disclaimer: Please dont sue... :)

Chapter 2: Samantha

A few short hours ago...

"Target acquired..." A woman named Samantha said into her sleeve. "Good, hold your position..." A disembodied voice said into her ear. She was crouched in a tree viewing a scene she had never dreamed possible. There was a whole group infiltrating a supposed "empty" building filled with what she was told were vampires. Samantha didn't believe in such creatures. Werewolves...Zombies...Vampires...those are just stories to scare children on Halloween.

Yet here she was...sitting in a tree on her first stakeout with D-11, trying to find vampires. The man she was supposed to be tracking was tall, dark and mysterious. "Hmmm...yummy." She chuckled to herself. He did fit the idea of what vampires were supposed to look like.

"The last person who was supposed to be tracking him was just reported missing...you cannot take pictures of vampires, and they sense when someone is following them...even if no one else knows...so be light on your toes..."The person on the comm said. "I've got this...don't worry." Samantha replied. "Good luck...and be on guard...over and out..."

"What's so important about this guy anyway? I mean he is taking care of vampires, so why is he so special?" Samantha mused. From where she was positioned she had a plain view of all that was going on. She saw a lone woman among a lot of men. "She has to be a 'vampire' as well..." Samantha said to herself.

Samantha looked back to her main target. He was looking right at her and grinning. Samantha quickly became very self-conscious. She saw him, but he wasn't just looking at her, he was looking through her. He saw her soul and that thought made Samantha feel shivers go down her spine. She was getting very uncomfortable. It felt as if time had stopped. No matter how uneasy she felt, she could not look away. His eyes had taken a hold of her, and she was powerless. Then all of a sudden it stopped. She blinked andlooked around, but he had disappeared. "Samantha here...I have been spotted by the target, locating a new position. I repeat...my position has been compromised..." "Don't worry...we're done for the night. Pack up and move out." The voice in her ear said.

Samantha climbed down the tree and ran the three blocks to her car. "Time to go home." she said to herself while climbing into the modest car. She took a deep breath and blew the strands of black hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were the brightest green that there ever was. She was fit and could hold her own against anyone or so she thought... After another deep breath she drove the long way home trying to comprehend what was going on in her life.

She did not understand how she had gotten where she was. She had been the head of her class at the academy and had chosen to go into the intelligence division for D-11.Was this really where she wanted to be...? Before she knew it she pulled up to her apartment building. Getting out, she had a strange feeling as if she was being followed. She hazarded a glance behind her but saw no one.

Still feeling uncomfortable and alert she hastened up to the door, unlocked it and jogged up to her door. She fumbled with her keys and dropped them. "Whats wrong with me?"She said to herself. She never got edgy, but that man...the 'vampire' had done something to her.He made herfeel weak and vulnerable.

"I have seen you, human...Why are you following me?" A booming voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned around, only to find no one there. "Whos there?" she called, forgetting her keys.

"Why are you following me?" Came the voice again, but this time a man slowly emerged out of the shadows. 'It's him!' Samantha screamed inside her head. The vampire was stepping closer and closer to her. Samantha was speechless, and yet again she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She blinked and found herself only an inch away from his face. She was intoxicated by him. He was wearing glasses, but she could feel his eyes burrowing through her.

"I...I-" Samantha blurted. 'What are you doing!' she screamed at herself. "I'd like to know what you are doing as well..."Alucard said. He had read her mind... She found her voice not as strong as she would have liked, "Who are you? Why...why are you here?" She had gotten some ofher nerve back. "You didn't answer my question...why are you following me?"Alucard asked again. He could tell that he was getting to her. "I...dont...know..." She was losing whatever grip she had had. "Good night..."Alucard said. He lifted her hand and kissed it. Then began to walk away. He tipped his wide brimmed hat and melted away.

Samantha was like stone. She couldn't move. Her hand burned where he had kissed it. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She breathed heavily, and slowly began to calm down. Suddenly, she remembered that she had dropped her keys. She bent down, picked them up, and unlocked her door. Before she entered she took one last deep breath. "This is gonna be a long night..." With that, she entered her apartment...


	3. Demon

Disclaimer: Dont own Hellsing, although I dream of them making more episodes. Why oh why did they stop! Why!

Chapter 3: Demon

Alucard got to the Hellsing house just before dawn. After leaving Samanthas building he needed to take a walk. There was something about her...he couldn't put his finger on. She seemed familiar to him. Like someone who he had met before. He didn't know... "Time for a long days rest..." Alucard laughed to himself.

Later that morning...

"Have you found out about the photograph yet, Walter?" Integra asked looking at a stack of papers on her desk. Integra had been confined to her wheelchair after the ordeal with Incognito. "We have a name and a description...although we do not yet know the purpose." Walter replied. "Well then, lets see who it is..."Integra stated urgently. "She is a new agent of intelligence division for D-11. She had high honors and a recommendation most would kill for. Her name is Samantha Paige. She is 25 years old, and has no record with the police. It is reported that she is not the one who took the photo, but that she has taken over for the one who did. Like I said...we do not yet have information on as to why they would be interested in Alucard." Walter said, waiting for the question he knew would be coming.

"Is this part of the Section 13 of the Iscariot Organization? Is this their doing?" Integra asked dreading the answer. "Unfortunately, we have had word that they may have something to do with this sabotage. We believe that D-11 has been carrying out secret orders form Section 13 for some time now. But this it the first slip up they've made." Walter said knowing what this information would mean.

"How dare they? How could this happen? They are toying with us...Not only was the SAS sabotaging us, but now D-11 as well? Times have changed, havent they?" Integra said not really asking. "I have not yet spoken with D-11, but I wanted to ask you what our next move should be." Walter looked to Integra and could tell she was not yet fully healed. This was not a good time for this to be happening.

"Don't look at me like that, Walter...I'll be alright...I'm not a weak child." Integra stated as if reading his mind. "I know, I'm sorry ma'am. I meant no offense." He said apologetically. "I know, Walter. I am just sick of dealing with all these idiots who don't know what they are doing..." Integra answered him not taking her eyes off of the photograph in front of her. "Well, keep it up, Walter...we need to know how they have been keeping this from us. I have asked Alucard to keep and eye out for who is following him. So let me know of any developments. Thank you, Walter." Integra finally looked up and met Walters gaze with her own. "Your Welcome. I will see you in the afternoon for your tea." Walter left the office and headed for the intelligence office of the Hellsing house.

Later that evening...

"Hello, Alucard..." Integra said as he appeared in her office as she was about to leave to take care of some more vampires that have been causing havoc. "I know who has been following me..." Alucard told Integra although he knew she already had that information. "Thank you, Alucard...keep an eye on her. I'm sure she'll be out again tonight." Integra said matter of factly. I'd planned on it...she's interesting..." Alucard said with a small chuckle, recalling the night before.

"Dont get carried away. You will not be needed tonight, but I suggest you go, just in case. Also we can find out what she wants with us." Integra finished. "See you there, master..." Alucard began laughing and went through a wall.

"This is going to be fun..." His echoed through her office. There was a quiet knock on the door and Walter entered. "We are ready for you..."He said. "Alright, Walter..."Integra replied, half-heartedly. She was distracted by Alucards tone as he had left.

"We're ready ma'am." A man named Mark Fellows said. He had taken over of Commander Ferguson's position after he had died. "May God and her Majesty be with you...Amen." Integra told him. "Amen..." Fellows replied and left. Integra still felt uncomfortable with fellows. It felt odd to her after so many years of being with Ferguson.

"Come on, Sir Integra, lets go to the car." Walter said from behind her. "Yes, Walter..." Integra said, coming out of her reverie. They entered the sedan and drove away.

They arrived at a scene of destruction. "Maybe these hooligans are putting up a bigger fight than we first anticipated." Walter told her, glancing back at Integra. "Or maybe they have a helper..." Integra smiled to herself. An explosion was heard and smoke began billowing from the building ahead. 'What's going on here!' Integra had not anticipated this.

It was supposed to be a routine mission of a couple of kids who were causing trouble. Most certainly not requiring explosives. Commander Fellows ran up to the sedan completely disheveled. "We have a problem ma'am..." Fellows said heaving deep breaths.

"What is it Fellows?" Integra asked starting to feel apprehensive. "Its unlike anything I've ever seen before! It has dark powers and blades that can cut through anything." Fellows said starting to regain his composure. "Alright...get your troops out and send in Alucard and Seras with minimal back-up. Alucard should be around here somewhere. They will handle the situation." Integra said cooly. "Alright ma'am..." Fellows said saluting her nervously. He had never really worked with the vampires from Hellsing before and was surprised that they even had vampires.

"Mr. Anderson has come back...but why...why would they send him?" Integra questioned to Walter. "I dont know, Sir Integra...perhaps they are trying to create freaks again..." Walter replied softly. Even as he said it, it didn't make sense...


	4. Blades

Disclaimer: Thanks of not suing... :) A/N: I am happy with it so far, but if anyone has suggestions, feel free to let me know...constructive criticism is always welcome :) PleaseR&R!

Chapter 4: Blades

Samantha was on the prowl again. She would have to be more careful this time around. If she got spotted, it could mean her job and her future. And for someone that was fresh out of the academy that could be disastrous.

She had decided to be inside the building, but that proved to be most dangerous. Explosion and a lot of gunfire had left her vulnerable and exposed. She had found another place to hide. It was a loft that was very unnoticeable even if you were staring at it. So thats where she had been for the last half hour. It had gotten very quiet two minutes earlier. She knew the raid was not over because she could see monsters that they had called 'ghouls' still sitting around.

Then she saw him...An immensely tall man who was dressed like a priest. He carried a long blade in each hand and was heading for the ghouls. Samantha thought that he was part of the group, but quickly dismissed the idea, for quicker than the blink of an eye all of the ghouls were melting into sand. Samantha couldn't hold back a gasp as she watched the priest take back his blades from the small piles of sand. After she gasped she clamped a hand against her mouth, praying that he had not heard her.

'Who is this guy?' She silently asked herself. Samantha heard the front door open and wondered what was going to happen next. She spotted a few Hellsing agents place themselves around the priest. Then a young woman with blonde hair, who wasthe vampire from before. She held a gigantic cannon in her arms. It had to weigh at least half her weight and yet she held it like it was a feather. However, Samantha couldn't see the vampire she was waiting to see...

Ever since the night before she had not been able to get him out of her head. She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he made her feel alive and that nothing could go wrong if he was there...She couldn't understand her feelings...he was an un-dead creature that lived in nightmares, and yet she knew that he would not harm her...

Samantha shook her head... "I have to keep my head..." she whispered to herself. From her position she saw the priest smile the worst smile that she had ever seen. It was pure evil and full ofhatred. She had never really been religious, but she knew a priest wasn't supposed to look like that...

"Alucard...we meet again..."The priest said laughing. It was twice as evil as his smile. "You're so pathetic..." Came the voice that Samantha had been yearning to hear again... "It has taken you this long to grow your arms back?" She heard this and shuddered. She couldn't help it. This vampire had a hold on her...

"You are a monster...and now, I'm going to get rid of you for good." The priest said with a strangely Irish accent. He chuckled. "Just try it...Mr. Anderson..." The woman said. She seemed scared to death. Samantha could feel the tension as waves coming from the floor beneath her. It made her unable to move. Samantha heard a crack. Her heart raced...the floor was crumbling. Crack. "Oh God!" Samantha whispered. 'Crack! Crumble!' She couldn't do anything as the floor gave way. She was falling and time seemed to slow down.

Suddenly, she felt herself land on something. She was sure she had landed on something hard and was certain she would be paralyzed. She was afraid to open her eyes. Then something happened that shocked her. She felt someone breathing against her. She slowly began opening her eyes to find that someone was holding her. She opened them all the way and found herself in the arms of the vampire, Alucard...


	5. Rush

Disclaimer: Love Hellsing, but dont own... :) A/N: Sorry about the short chapters...Next one will be up soon! Please R&R!

Chapter 5: Rush

Samantha saw him...she was awestruck. He had caught her. She didn't have time to thank him, because she felt the ground moving underneath her. Alucard held her tighter and walked off of the rubble that used to be the loft. "Police girl...take her outside and tell Integra that she is not to be harmed." Alucard said while lowering Samantha to the ground. He gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees.

Samantha felt herself being supported by the woman. They began walking outside. Samantha gave Alucard a glance from behind her shoulder and smiled. "You cant get rid of me that easily..." She heard the priests voice behind her die out as they stepped outside. She was brought to a sedan...the same sedan she had seen the night before.

The person inside rolled down the window and Samantha found herself looking into the cold blue eyes of a woman. "Sir Integra, Alucard told me that she is not to be harmed." Seras told her. The car door opened and the woman told the police girl to put her in. "Im going back in..."The police girl saluted and ran back to the building.

"What are you doing?" The woman named Integra asked Samantha. "I...was ordered to... keep tabs on a vampire..." Samantha replied...knowing that this would be the end of her promising career at D-11. "Why...?" Integra asked coldly. "I am not privileged enough to be told that information...All I knew was that D-11 had a special interest in him, and I was pulled off my regular assignment to follow him..." Samantha said honestly. "Alucard and Seras can handle Mr. Anderson...head back to the Hellsing house." Integra told the driver.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause trouble...I was only following orders..." Samantha didn't know why she said it. But something made her feel that she just needed to. "I believe you...D-11 has played both of us..." Integra said not as coldly. Samantha gave a weak smile. "What I want to know is why Alucard asked for you not to be harmed..."Integra said more to herself than anything. "I don't know that either..." Samantha gave another weak smile.

Half an hour, and an uncomfortable ride later, they were pulling into a gated driveway. Ahead Samantha saw the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was enormous... They pulled up in front of the front door. The driver got out and opened the trunk...he removed a wheelchair and brought it to Integras side of the car. He helped her out and sat her down in it. This wasSamantha's cue to get out... "I can only imagine that Alucard would like to talk to you when he gets back...so Walter, will show you to a room...it could be a long night."Integra told Samantha who was still in awe about the house. "This way miss..." Walter said. Samantha watched Integra disappear into the house. She shook her head and began to follow Walter.

"This room should be quite comfortable for you...if you would like, I can take you to the kitchens to get something to eat..." Walter added. "That would be wonderful..." Samantha hadn't noticed before that she was famished. "This way, miss..." Walter and Samantha left the room and went down to the biggest kitchen that Samantha had ever known. "What would you like?" Walter asked her. "What can I have?" Samantha was nervous that she would say something wrong... "Whatever you like miss..." Walter replied. "Please call me, Samantha..." She didn't like to be addressed so formally. "Maybe...some bacon and eggs?" Samantha noticed a clock on the wall that said it was two in the morning. "Might as well have breakfast...I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway..." Samantha shrugged her shoulders as Walter left to tell a chef.

"I've told them to take it into the room you'll be staying in...that way, you can have breakfast and get cleaned up, before Alucard comes back..." Walter said leading her back to her room. "I will take my leave for the night..." Walter said bowing out of the room. "Thank you..." Samantha said, but he was already gone...


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer: Thank you for not suing... :) A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Anyway, here's Ch.6 Please R&R:)

Chapter 6: Meeting

Samantha sat in the room she had been given. It was overwhelming. She didn't even realize that such places existed. She sat down on the California King sized bed and fell back sighing. Her mind flashed to Alucard... The smile he had given her had melted her heart. She recalled her shock at being caught by him, and...her musings were interrupted by a knock on her door... "Come in..."Samantha called. "Miss, I have your breakfast here for you...Bacon and eggs, right?" A young woman asked Samantha walking into the room. She set the platter down and ask Samantha if she needed anything else...Shaking her head, "Thank you, but I'm fine..." Samantha smiled to the girl and she took her leave.

Samantha looked to the plate in front of her... "I could get used to this..." She said out loud, smiling. She slowly began eating her food, and noticed how it tasted much better that someone else had made it. It brought back a memory from a long time ago.

Flashback

Her mother making her bacon and eggs, she had put so much love into everything she had done. Samantha was an only child, and was orphaned at 12 years old. Her parents had perished in a car crash, leaving her in the incapable hands of the government.

She had been adopted at 14, but by that time she was already pretty much doing everything for herself, and didn't really need anybody. She had secretly been learning martial arts inside the orphanage, by an old man who worked there. He had told her that she needed to prepare herself, because something that would happen in the future would test her, body and soul. She didn't know why but she took his words to heart and hadn't stopped fighting ever since.

She was the best the old man had ever seen, and said that she would be able to handle anything that came her way.

Coming out of her thoughts, she finished her meal, and set the plate on a bedside table. She needed to freshen up...badly. Samantha went to the bathroom, and turned on the water in the sink. There were wash cloths there and she soakedone in hot water. Samantha removed her shirt and pants so they wouldn't get wet. From experience in the orphanage, she had learned to keep her underwear on if she was expecting someone...nothing had happened to her, but she heard rumors about others...

She began rubbing the cloth behind her neck, and arms. Samantha was already feeling refreshed. Her stomach, back and legs were last. She soaked the rag again, and repeated the ritual. After she was done, she put her cloths back on, but they were stained, dusty and torn. "Oh well, I've seen worse..." She said to herself, wondering what she was supposed to do next. She thought maybe she should practice a little bit, but she didn't want to destroy the room, and so she began to go through the movements, that she had been taught, with nothing to resist her.

A knock came on the door... "Who is it?" She called towards the door. "It's me again miss..." Came the womans voice. "Come in..." Samantha called back. The door opened slowly and she saw the woman enter and head for the dirty plate. "Are you finished, miss? Can I get you anything else?" She asked sweetly, although it was 3:15 in the morning. "Actually I have a question...is there any place here that I can workout?" Samantha thought she might as well ask... "Yes miss, would you like me to show you?" The woman replied. "If you could...that would be great..." Samantha was glad to have something to do while waiting...

"There are clothes in that drawer for you...there are some pajamas, and outfits, also some running pants, and tops too..." The woman told her pointing to the bureau. "I meant to tell you before, but I forgot, please forgive me..." The woman curtsied, and frowned. "Of course...thats no problem, don't worry about it..." Samantha gave her a reassuring smile... "Stay here and I'll go get some better clothes on..."

After picking out a pair of running pants and a short tight top, she came out of the bathroom to find the woman gone, and a familiar presence in the room...He was there...


	7. Skills

Disclaimer: Hellsing rocks, but I dont own it... :( A/N: Here's Ch. 7...Enjoy! Please R&R!

Chapter 7: Skills

Samantha could feel his presence... She looked around the room, but couldn't see him... "Who are you?" His voice asked. He appeared right behind her. Samantha jumped and turned around... "My...name...is Samantha." She replied with a shaky voice. "I know your name...who are you?" He asked again, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I dont...what do you mean?" Samantha asked confused. "You are intriguing for a human...you are strong, and yet you act like you don't know your left foot from your right...Why?" Alucard told her plainly. "I don't..." Was all Samantha could offer him for a response. She felt the familiar helplessness that she was unaccustomed to, but felt every time he was in her presence.

"You obviously think that your rouse is helping you...Your mask makes you weak...Come with me..." Alucard stated, still not taking his eyes off of her. Samantha was speechless, she was not used to someone analyzing her...especially one who didn't know her. "Where are we...going?" She asked in a small voice. "You'll see..." He replied chuckling. Alucard moved and began to walk towards the door. He held it open for her, and walked down the hall.

Samantha wondered where they were going, but kept her mouth shut. This man was an enigma to her, and she couldn't make sense out of him. They reached the front door to the Hellsing house. He walked out and handed her a set of keys. "What...?" Was all she could say. "This is where you need to go...Integra gave me an assignment...I will meet you there." Alucard disappeared and she was left alone.

She saw a particularly fast looking car in front of her... "I wonder..." she said to herself and walked to the car. She found the door open, and climbed in... She inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life, and all she could do was laugh. "Oh my god...I can't believe this..." Samantha took a hold of the stick and put it in first gear. She gunned it and sped away from the mansion...

'An Hour ago'

"I hope you're right, Alucard..." Integra whispered to herself. Ealiershe had given him the location of some ghouls that did not require the troops, and told him to take care of it. He had asked her if he could bring Samantha. He had known that she would be able to handle it.

'Present'

Samantha could feel raw power and speed in the car, and couldn't help herself. She looked down at the sheet of paper and knew where the address was. It was an old abandoned warehouse. She sped all the way to her destination. When she pulled into the dirt parking lot she looked around and didn't see anyone.

She parked and walked around. "Where is he?" She asked herself. "Over here, Samantha." She followed Alucards voice and found him a second later. "What is this...?" Samantha asked him. "In this warehouse are ghouls... We are going to get rid of them..." Alucard told her, handing her the biggest handgun she had ever seen. On the side of the barrel there were the words Desert Eagle. "Arent there better people who could be handling this...?" She asked him honestly.

Her heart had dropped into her feet. He wanted her to do this with him...It didnt make sense. "We'll see what you can do..." Alucard chuckled coldly. "Shoot for the head or heart..." He added smiling a devilish smile.

'Head or heart...' Samantha repeated to herself. She wasn't about to let him down. He obviously saw something in her...potential maybe. She didn't want to die either, so having made up her mind...she cocked the gun. It was all Alucard needed to hear...She looked into his face...his glasses blocking her view of his eyes. He gave her a smile and opened the warehouse door...


	8. Death

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue...Thanks:) A/N: Does nobody out there like me? Please R&R...I will be uploading the rest of the story today...Thanks:)

Chapter 8: Death

Alucard opened the door and it was pitch black inside. Samantha couldn't see a thing. It was also quiet, and she wondered if they had the wrong building. She held the Desert Eagle in front of her. It was heavy and she wasn't used to its size. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alucard pull out a handgun just as big as hers. The side read, 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven'. She couldn't help but feel powerful beside him...

He was giving her strength and she felt it course through her body. She relaxed a little with the Desert Eagle. She took a deep breath, and felt something odd. Time began to slow down again, and she heard his voice in her head. "Dont get yourself killed..." He said. She didn't know what he meant. She felt as if nothing would go wrong as long as he was here with her.

Suddenly time returned to normal, and she found herself staring down twenty or so ghouls. They were just standing there, waiting for the first move to be made. Samantha took the opportunity and shot two in between their eyes. Of course the bullets traveled through them and hit four more behind them.

It was as if that began a chain reaction and suddenly there was movement all around her. She shot, cleaved and whatever else she could think of doing with a gun. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins and drove her harder. She found herself out of bullets and ghouls were still coming after her. She decided that she could handle it by hand. She chanced a glance at Alucard who was calmly walking through the ghouls shooting everyone of them.

She felt a hand grab her from behind. She turned quickly and snapped his neck. Letting Adrenaline fuel her she had taken care of five of them within seconds. After a few more of them fell she looked around and found no more. There were many little piles of sand and she took a deep breath...Samantha had never felt that kind of adrenaline rush before, and decided she liked it.

Suddenly something fell on Samantha. It was heavy and growling. All she could remember is Alucard telling her not to get herself killed and so she acted. But not before the ghouls tore a huge gash in her back. After the ghoul was finished, she slowly got up and winced as the pain in her back increased ten fold.

She collapsed...she was breathing hard and couldn't control it. The pain traveled through her like a freight train. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would relieve some of the pain...it didn't...Samantha knew that she couldn't stand anymore and blackness began to take her sight...Then as if an angel had come to save her, she felt herself being carried away...Finally the darkness overtook her, and she passed out.

"I told you not to get yourself killed..." Alucard said quietly to the now unconscious Samantha. He had picked her up and was now walking out of the building. He looked around and saw that the car had disappeared. "It must have been stolen..." Alucard told himself. "I need to get her back to the Hellsing house..." He said as he started to hover slightly. He flew away and was back at the Hellsing house within minutes. "What happened, Alucard...?" A cold voice asked from behind him. "She was attacked from above, and has a large gash on her back, Integra..." Alucard answered calmly. "I told you she wasn't ready...Why did you not listen to me?" Integra said wheeling herself over in front of Alucard.

"The girl did fine until one fell on her at the last second...Shes not dead though..." Alucard could tell that Integra was angry. She had specifically told him that he should take Seras Victoria, but he had insisted on seeing her in action. "Alright, Alucard...take her to the infirmary. She will be taken care of there." Integra sighed.

Alucard appeared in the infirmary a second later, and was greeted by the night nurse. "What happened?" The nurse asked him. "She has a gash through her back...can you do something?" He asked her, without taking his eyes off of Samantha. "Well I'll have to take a look to be sure, but I will do my best..." The nurse said directing him to one of the beds. "I'll call the doctor, and have him take a look at her..." With that, the nurse left and left Alucard alone with Samantha...

He watched her breath deeply, and found himself mesmerized with the sound. "Who are you?" He asked her silently...knowing that she could not answer him. He did not know why he was feeling so protective over her. All he knew was that he did not want to be apart from her. He was drawn to her, and after so many years of being a vampire and not having ties to the human world, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

He had learned a long time ago, that if he had gotten close to anyone, that they would only die, and he would be left...yet again.


	9. Hunger

Disclaimer: Love Hellsing...dont own though...:)

Chapter 9: Hunger

"This is deep...There is very little that I can do for her now..." A man in a lab coat said to the night nurse. They had stopped the bleeding from Samanthas back. They stitched her up, and it looked to them that she would have to pull through of her own accord. Her body would have to do the rest...

Alucard had not left the room all night. He stood in a dark corner and watched as the doctors and nurses did what they could. "She'll make it...she has to..." He kept telling himself. He knew that this could very well be just another human who, in the end would leave him...unless... "No...I will not..." Alucard scolded himself, knowing that she would have to make the choice for herself. He had tried to read her mind while the doctors worked on her, but she was stubborn.

He could not understand...her mind was so deep. He couldn't find his way through the labyrinth that were her thoughts. She had reinforced her mind so many times, that even he thought he would go insane. 'I'll just have to see...' He thought to himself. Then a thought came to him. 'What if she was not just human...? What if she has...' Alucard laughed softly...He knew something wasn't right with her from the beginning...Light had begun to creep up and he needed to go. "Alucard...don't worry about me...I'll make it through..." He heard her voice inside his head.

Alucard couldn't help but smile. She was a stubborn one...a stubborn one with a secret that he doubted even she knew. He disappeared, knowing that come nightfall she would be alright.

'Later that day'

"How does it look, doctor?" Integra asked. He shook his head and smiled. "I can't believe it, but she gets better by the minute...It's as if her will to live is literally healing the wound..." He was baffled by the amount of healing. "It almost borders on the supernatural..." He added sighing. "Really?...Thats good. I will be back later on...Take care of her..." Integra said wheeling herself out of the room.

"Walter...?" Integra asked as he served her tea. "Yes, Sir Integra?" Walter replied, wondering what was on her mind. "The doctor says that the girl is healing very well...in fact he said it almost bordered on the Supernatural...You don't think that Alucard..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue her line of thought. Walter knew where she was going and tried to comfort her. "You would know better than me...but I don't see him doing this...at least not this way...Alucard lives by his own code of honor...as unintelligible as it is..." He smiled and added. "At least he would have told you...right?"

"Thank you, Walter. I know..." Integra was a little relieved. At least she thought she was...but the thought kept plaguing her. 'What if Alucard had intervened...?' She didn't want to think about it.

'Later that night'

Night had fallen bringing with it a cloudless sky and no moon. Alucard was back in the infirmary. He didn't know why. It wasnt that he hated humans...although he did have trouble understanding them...no...it was that he had such an unnaturally long life that all of the humans he had known died sooner or later. He forced himself to stay away from humans...until Integra's father found and captured him. For twenty years he stayed in that cell...not knowing...not living, but not dead either.

"I have protected Integra, ever since..." Alucard said to himself. Suddenly a stir in the room made him come out of his thoughts. He looked up at the bed and saw that Samanthas eyes were open. He smirked and walked to her.

"It's about time..." He whispered to her. She blinked and saw him. She smiled and winced and found that she was incredibly sore, and stiff. "What happened?" She asked more to herself than anything. Suddenly she remembered as the thoughts came flooding into her...The ghouls, the guns, Alucard and finally pain. "I should have been dead...how?" She stated amazed. "A lesser human would surely have perished...you are not an ordinary human, though." She looked up into Alucard's face questioningly. "You are special..." He trailed off...knowing that he would have to tell her what she was...


	10. Born Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I completely love Hellsing...but sadly...I don't own...Why?...You ask...well...lets just say I don't...:)

Chapter 10: Born into Darkness

"What makes me so special?" Samantha asked wincing. The pain in her back was almost debilitating even though it had almost healed completely. "You are human...but..." Alucard told her, without knowing how exactly to finish the thought. "But...? But what?" Samantha looked at him, her eyes were full of wonder.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this before...but it came to me while you were healing...you must have had a parent that was...shall we say...different." He chuckled. "What do you mean...different?" Samantha raised an eyebrow becoming increasinglyimpatient. "One of your parents was a vampire...you have the blood of a vampire in you..." He said finally answering her question. "What? How? I didn't know..." Samantha was speechless. How could she have vampire blood within in her veins...it just didnt make sense.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was twelve...If one of them was a vampire...wouldn't they still be alive...?" She looked up at Alucard waiting. 'It doesn't make sense...' She thought to herself. "Maybe they didn't die in a car crash..." Alucard replied not knowing what to make of it himself...This was the first time he had ever met a human that was born part vampire, and it intrigued him. "Alucard..." Was all Samantha could say. She was trying to wrack her brain to find information...She didn't know how this could have happened.

Suddenly they heard a noise and looked towards the door. They saw Integra wheeling herself into the room... "Alucard...I must speak with you..." She said keeping her eyes on Samantha. "Of course, Master." Alucard looked at Samantha one last time and followed Integra out of the room.

'With Alucard and Integra'

"Did you interfere? Did you make her one of you?" Integra asked straight forward. She didn't want to beat around the bush with this. "No..." Came his simple reply. "Then how..." Integra was interrupted by Alucard putting his hands up. "The girl is much more than human..." Alucard answered knowing that this was going to be a long night. "What do you mean, Alucard, and you better give me a straight answer this time." Integra hissed at him. She didn't have the patience tonight for his cryptic ways.

"Exactly what I mean...She is much more than human because one of her parents was a Vampire. I can feel the blood coursing through her body..." Alucard chuckled. "She's?...Wait...how...She didn't even know?" Integra finally understood what this meant. "She was born into darkness?" Shecontinued deep in thought. 'This is unprecedented.' She thought to herself.

"How could she have been unaware of this..." Integra said not asking him, but herself. "All I know is that she didn't know and is now in a deep state of denial." Alucard smiled and laughed...at least _he_ thought that this was funny. "Denial? Why? Did you tell her?" She blinked and looked seriously into his face. "Somebody had to tell her...It might as well have been me..." He said in a low tone of voice. "Why didnt you consult me first?"

Integra felt like strangling him. "You could have done some serious damage...you know that right? She could go mad with information like this..." Integra said rolling her eyes...He was impossible to deal with...

"Let me talk to her...you can come but you must not say anything..." Integra began wheeling herself back into Samantha's room. "Did you know about this?" Samantha asked Integra uncertainly. "No...I did not...Alucard has just informed me...What do you think about this?" She wanted to make sure that Samantha wouldn't crack. "I don't really know...but some things have been answered about my past. I hardly ever saw my father...my mother would always tell me that he was working and that he wouldn't be back until late at night...and my mother never told me what exactly he did for work..." Samantha recalled all the times that she asked her mother where her father wasand she would always make up some excuse. 'No wonder...' She added to herself.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are not taking this as hard as I thought...this could be very damaging to some people...You have healed quite nicely...This question is...what do you want to do now?" Integra asked as light hearted as she could... Samantha just stared at her hands...she was fidgeting with them without realizing it. "What should I do? What would you normally do about something like this...?" Samantha was also curious about what would happen next... 'Would they kill her? Would they let her stay?' It was all very confusing and she didn't know if she could handle being tossed onto the street...

"We-..." Alucard was about to say something, but was stopped when Integra raised her hand... "I just need to think, Alucard..." Integra didn't know what to do either...She was very confused and wondered what her father would have done... "This has never happened...and I don't know what to do..." She scolded herself for finally not being able to come up with anything. "Alucard...do you have any thoughts?" Her head was down and he knew that he was the last person she wanted to ask their opinion. "I thought I wasn't allowed to say anything..." Alucard knew that this would anger her further, but didn't care.

"Dammit Alucard! Just tell me..." Integra rolled her eyes and knew he was only doing it to piss her off. "Well I think that she should stay...and perhaps...if she wants..." He stopped there. Suddenly becoming excited by the thought...Alucard looked over to Samantha and tried once again to read her thoughts...but as before they were guarded and it seemed to be getting worse. "If I want what...?" Samantha piped in finally. "If she makes the decision for herself maybe I could...you know, 'finish the job'..." All he could do was chuckle...maybe he wouldn't be alone after all...


	11. Never Again

Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue... :) A/N: This is it...the last chapter, I hope you liked it and will review...Tell me if you liked it, hated it or are somewhere in between...Please R&R:)

Chapter 11: Never again

'One Year Later'

"Alucard... I need you and Samantha to go and take care of some 'trash' for me..." Integra told him knowing that he would be more than happy to comlpy...

'Outside'

Alucard found Samantha sitting beside a fountain on the grounds. He slowly approached her. "We have a job to do..." He chuckled... Samantha looked up from the fountain that she had found so suddenly interesting. She had felt his presence a while ago, and decided that the fountain was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

It had been a year since Alucard had 'finished the job' on her. She was now a companion of not only the night, but ofAlucard as well. They had barely left each others side since then. She found that he was the greatest person she had ever known. He was unpredictable and sarcastic, but to her that only added to his charm. He was amazing at what he did although brash at times, she had found herself admiring him more than she deemed was necessary.

She knew that she loved him. He was perfect to her. He was everything that she ever wanted...but that was it...she knew that to him she was just another plaything. He would never think about her as anything different than a companion, a friend. She longed for more, but it could never happen. He had never shown her that she was more than that, so she believed it...

"Already?" Samantha replied quietly. She was glad that he wasn't ever able to pass her minds defenses. Therefore she could keep her secrets guarded, but it began to wear her down. At all times she wanted to just open up to him, to let him see the inner most secrets of her mind, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it.

"You seem more than distracted...what is wrong?" He knew that something was wrong with her...he just was never able to know. She made sure of that. He would have thought that after a year of knowing each other she would begin to open up to him. But he was wrong...in fact she seemed to triple her reinforcements in her mind. All he wanted was for her to open up to him and be honest with him. Becauseover the past year he had begun to think of her differently.

At first she was just another vampire, a person that would fight until the bitter end. He respected her, and knew she was strong. So he just looked forward to getting to know her. He didn't know that she wouldn't open up to him. It pained him slightly to know that...He thought that she was closing herself off, because she was regretting the decision she had made. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Nothing..." She replied softly. 'As usual...' he thought to himself. 'Why does she do this to herself?' He could see pain in her eyes and longed for her to tell him. 'What is she thinking about that could bring her this much pain.' She was becoming weaker by the minute. Not physically...she was one of the strongest vampires he knew. She wasn't like the 'police girl.' She drank blood and liked it. She had mastered most of her strength, and used it.He felt herbecoming increasingly weak...emotionally. Something was taking a toll on her, and all he wanted was to know what.

"Please tell me..." He wasn't begging, but almost. He wanted to go to her...to comfort her...to tell her that it was going to be alright...he just couldn't. He didn't know why, but he was never good in that area. All he could do is hope that she would tell him...

"Alucard... I..." She never finished the sentence. She wanted to go to him...to run up and hug him like it was the end of the world. She wanted to tell him that she cared for him more than anything else, that she loved him...but something was stopping her. She couldn't take the strain anymore. And with the way he was looking at her, she felt herself begin to crack. It was more than she could bare. Tears began to well up in her eyes...

"Tell me...you are crying...what is it?" He asked more forcefully. He knew whatever it was...was tearing her apart. He saw the tears and began to panic. Never in his life had he a reason to panic. He slowly walked towards her and felt the tension flowing from her very being. He had to know, he had to understand her pain. Her well being suddenly became the most important thing to him. He knew then and there that he had fallen...hard. This woman was everything that he could have ever wanted.

She was beautiful, strong and complex. He couldn't keep his mind from thinking about her. Within a blink of an eye he knew that he would protect her with his very life. Nothing would hurt her as long as he lived and that would be a very long time. He suddenly got the strange urge to be with her forever, how ever long that was.

"Alucard..." She repeated, finally noticing his close proximity. She could see in his eyes that he had decided something, and was content with whatever that was. Not knowing what she was doing she suddenly hug him and held him as tight as she could. She didn't want to let him go, no matter what he thought about it. He didn't have to hug her back. She didn't need it...all she needed was to be there at that moment...

Then she blushed deep red. He had wrapped his arms around her. He was hugging back with everything he had. She blinked and looked up at him, her mind began to fill with questions, and her eyes conveyed her questions.

"Lets just say that well be together from this moment on...?" Alucard looked down at the woman in his arms...her tears had stopped and she was looking at him with the most longing, confused look that he couldn't help but laugh...not a sarcastic one but the most honest and pure one she had ever heard. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as they broke apart.

"I...dont know..." He could tell that she was embarrassed. He had to chuckle at this...He had never seen her this distressed, even after all the vampires they had killed together. "I-..." She never got to finish because he put up his hand to her mouth to stop her from talking. He didn't need to hear anything else. He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips bringing them together in the most passionate kiss that neither thought possible.

Alucard pulled away slightly "I love you, Samantha..." That was all she needed to hear and she knew from that moment on, they would be together forever. "I love you too, Alucard..."


End file.
